UA High School Dance
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Our heroes always fare well with villains but what about a dance? One-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**I just love balls so let's see how two of my favourite ships would be like in this situation. I don't own the characters. They belong to Kohei Horikoshi sensei!**

Midoriya Izuku stared at the screen of his phone, his heart thundering so hard that he thought he was going to either faint or have a heart attack. He could fight the league of villains anyday or even fight with Kacchan or All Might. But this… this was way beyond his league…

"Why did they even had to have this event?" he groaned as he thought of the upcoming ball. As per tradition of the school there was to be a ball to be held at the end of the year as they approached Christmas and if possible everyone was to have a dance partner. He knew immediately who he would ask as his dance partner but the thought of having to actually ask a girl out for a dance… it was the same as asking for a date right?

"Yo, Midoriya. Are you done yet?" a voice asked as Shoto banged on the door. Izuku squeaked as he shouted that he was done and he walked out, Shoto staring at him as he looked at the phone in his hand that was drenched in sweat.

"You trying to ask her for the dance?" Shoto asked as Izuku nodded. "Yeah but I have no idea what to do. I never ever asked a girl out before and since this is Ochaco we're talking about," he muttered as the other boy quickly stopped him before his gibber got out of hand.

"That's the problem…" he muttered as Izuku stared at him. "Wait a minute, don't tell me you're having a problem too…." He blurted as the other boy shushed him. "Its not like there is a problem, its just that if she would say yes," he said as Izuku face palmed himself. It wasn't like the strongest person in their class would have a problem finding a dance partner at all. He on the other hand would have a hell of a problem even getting himself together to go ask Ochaco for the dance.

"I'm going to class now. See you later," Shoto said as he opened the door, leaving a gaping Izuku standing there. As he stood there, Izuku thought he better make his mind quickly about it as he stared at the name on his screen. "Here is goes… plus Ultra!" he yelled as he slammed his thumb on to the screen, causing cracks to appear all over it. He yelled as he caressed his destroyed phone, having accidently destroy it with his Quirk without reliasing it.

Shoto on the other hand was already in class, wondering what he would do about his situation. Most of the guys had already got to work in getting dance partners, leaving practically just him and Izuku the only ones left. He turned to the side to see Momo scrolling through her phone, her face pinched as she ran her thumb across the screen.

Sighing, he himself took out his phone and prepared to type a message. He knew it would be stupid of him to send her a message when they were both merely sitting beside each other in the same class but he didn't have the guts to ask her and plus it would get awkward if the other guys started to make a racket out of it. He pressed his thumb onto the screen, guiding the words until the message was formed before pressing send.

Momo looked up in amazement as she stared at him, wondering why would the guy next door send a text when they were sitting next to each other when she saw the message.

 _Would you like to go for the dance with me? I'm fine if you don't want to come but just wondering…_

Her face lighted up like a Christmas tree as she stared at him, looking back and forth between her phone and Shoto before she slammed her fingers across the keypad. His phone dinged not long after and the message that shone on the screen made his heart soar just a little.

 _Yes._

At least that was one problem down for Shoto. As for Izuku, after he managed to get a new phone after much debate with his mother on how he had managed to break his old one, he had immediately called Ochaco and after a lot of gibberish stammering, he had managed to ask her out. Now that all of the couples had been formed, let the dance begin!

…

Izuku stood outside of the hall, tugging at the collar of his suit as he waited for Ochaco. He felt like he was going to have a panic attack as he sweat despite it being freezing outside. He checked his watch, tapping his foot as he scanned for his dance partner.

"Come on, Midoriya. Calm down," Tenya said as he slid next to him. He had asked Froppy to be his dance partner and she was busy chatting with some of their classmates in the hall. "I never asked a girl for a dance before. What happens if I step on her foot or something? I never danced properly and all of the dance moves I learnt are from YouTube and I don't think they may play the songs I know… what if she gets hurt if I step too hard? What if I break her foot and she has to go to the hospital? What if… what if…" he muttered until Tenya slammed both hands hard on his shoulders, making the other boy yell.

"For crying out loud, Midoriya. This is just a dance and I am sure Ochaco would be happy to just be able to dance with you. She isn't as fragile as you think she is so lighten up a little," he said as he clapped a hand onto his shoulder. Giving him a thumbs up, he moved back into the hall to leave some space for Izuku to breath.

Just then, he heard a shout as Ochaco bounced into the school, dressed in a fluffy pink dress that made her look so cute that he nearly fainted. Noticing the blush in his face, he quickly smacked himself hard to earn so stares from the other students. "Are you okay, Deku-kun?' she asked as she approached. _She looks so cute!_ He screamed to himself as he got himself straight. "Umm… lets go in then, shall we?" he asked as he offered a trembling and sweaty hand to her, which she gratefully took and allowed herself to be steered into the hall.

…

Shoto waited at the gate of the mansion, feeling a little cold in his suit as he waited. He checked his watch, knowing that he was clearly earlier than he should be but he just couldn't shake off the nervousness in his heart. Damn, it was just a dance and she was his fellow classmate. He shouldn't be nervous, right?

"Good evening, Shoto!" a voice called as Momo walked out in a clatter of heels. She was dressed in a wine red dress and he had to keep himself from blushing as he glanced at the two large lumps bulging from behind the long slit in the middle of the dress.

"Yo," he said as he offered her a hand and led her into the car. Technically this was her car but still he thought he should at least help her into it. When they got in, the car sped off into the night and they lapsed into a bit of uncomfortable silence.

"Uh, wonder what they would have for dinner," she muttered, trying her best not to make the air around them colder than it should be. "I wonder too…" he said and Momo thought she better not make things more awkward. She was so glad that he had asked her out for the dance but she didn't expect him to be so silent… "Thanks for coming with me," Shoto mumbled as she looked at him. He looked so beautiful in the moonlight and she just wanted to hug him and tell him everything would be all right. "You're welcome," she said as they pulled through the school gates.

…

Things couldn't get more awkward for Izuku as the dance progressed. He ended up fumbling all over himself as he helped himself to food and he nearly spilled the drinks onto Tenya as he wobbled over to their table. When he couldn't take it much longer, he ran for the bathroom and locked himself in it to find Shoto in there as well.

"Uh, would you mind checking if the door is locked next time?" he asked as Shoto stared at the door in his hand. He yelled in apology as Shoto sighed and Izuku was glad his pants were still on. "So how are things going for you?" Izuku asked as Shoto sighed. "Fine," he muttered and Izuku could tell he meant the opposite of that.

"Come on. You're the strongest person in the class so handling a girl shouldn't be too hard for you," he offered as Shoto glared at him. "This is entirely different from handling villains. Girls are just so… fragile," he finished awkwardly as the door slammed open with a bang. "Oi! What are you two doing?! The dance is about to start!" Tenya yelled as he grabbed them and hauled them back to the hall.

Both girls looked relieved to see their dates back with them when Present Mike appeared on the stage. "Are you kids ready to party?!" he roared as the hall went wild. "Now! Let us announce the best couples of the night!" he yelled as Izuku went pale. "I never knew that was in the list!" he gulped as Ochaco squeezed his hand. "We'll be fine," she grinned, making his heart settle down a bit.

"Now then! Shall I invite young Midoriya and Ochaco to the dance floor?!" he yelled as both of them squeaked. "Wow! Go and make our class proud!" Denki shouted as their class chanted their names. Nervous that all eyes were on them, he turned to Ochaco, who had gone a bright red as he bowed low. "Ochaco… may I have this dance?" he stammered so badly he wondered if she heard him right when she said, "Yes."

Breathing a sigh of relief, he took her hand and led her to the dance floor to be engulfed in cheers and claps. "And now for the second couple! Momo and Shoto!" he yelled as everyone went wild once more. Both of them stared at each other for a moment, wondering what to do with a crazed partner less Mineta who demanded he be paired up with Momo.

"Momo Yaoyorozu, will you do me the honour of this dance?" he asked as she flushed, knowing she had to say yes anyway. "Yes," she said and he smiled, the warmest one she had seen so far and it made her heart melt as she put her hand in his and led her to the dance floor.

The dance was soon in full swing and the hall was filled with laughter and swaying couples. Izuku stepped on Ochaco a few times but luckily she didn't seem to mind. Momo and Shoto looked like a royal couple as they danced smoothly through the crowd, making some of the students stare especially the boys who would kill to dance with her. When he pressed her against him, Mineta literally had a nosebleed and had to be dragged away to prevent him from going nuts.

After a while, Izuku grabbed Ochaco by the hand and led her to the roof of the school. As they stood on top, they felt the cold air hit them and the moon shone above them to reveal a spectacular view of the city. "Wow! I didn't know it was this beautiful!" Ochaco squeaked as she spread her arms wide. As she smiled and let the cold air cool her down, Izuku moved close to her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Deku-kun?" she squeaked as he smiled at her. "Ochaco… I can't thank you enough for everything you had done for me since we came here. I came to accept my nickname because of you and … I never had such a good friend before!" he squeaked as she laughed. "Come on, Deku-kun.. you know that you helped me more," she said as they laughed.

"Uh… Ochaco?" he stammered as she stared at him, her face flushed from the cold and excitement. "Yes, Deku-kun?" she asked. "Would… would you go out with me?!" he blurted as the sound of a camera clicking filled the air. "Busted!" Mina yelled as Denki roared with laughter beside her. As Izuku batted them away, muttering pouring from his mouth as he tried to explain, Ochaco smiled to herself as her mouth formed the words, "Yes."

…

Shoto had never felt so exhausted in his whole life. He had trained for hours at a time on a daily basis but he never felt so worn out after a dance. But as he looked at Momo standing by the curtain, he felt all his tiredness sweep away, leaving him with a breathtaking sight. "Thank you for tonight, Shoto. I really enjoyed it," she smiled.

"Not at all," he said as she turned to face him. "Uh… would you like to come over for tea some time? I know it is a bit odd for a girl to ask a guy to her house or something, but still.. if you want just let me know," she squeaked as she turned such a bright red he wanted to laugh.

He closed the space within them in a few seconds, causing her to squeak as he drew her close, their lips pressed onto each other. She couldn't believe that Todoroki Shoto, one of the most calm and collected people she ever knew was kissing her in school at night. She thought she was dreaming when he pulled way, smiling as he said, "Yes." As the moon shone in the sky, two new couples had formed and are sailing for a new frontier.

 **Damn I really hope they become official ships! I ship them so bad! Until next time,** **sayonara!**

 **All comments are greatly welcomed and appreciated!**


	2. Release of book

Just wanted to let you guys know but I just published a book of poems called "Looking into the Mirror" under the pen name Angel Carstairs on .uk (its self published and only available in ebook form). Hope you guys will check it out and support it! Its about conquering our inner demons and having to deal with all the shit in life and how it feels to go through certain times in life where you just wonder what the heck is going on.

Here is the link : s?k=looking+into+the+mirror+angel+carstairs&ref=nb_sb_noss

You can also check out my Facebook page "Angel Carstairs' Writing Page" and like and follow it!

Thats about it for now. Checking out now!


End file.
